Hoshi to Hana
is the opening theme of the Yuki Yuna is a Hero anime series. The song is performed by the Sanshu Junior High Hero Club, consisting of Terui Haruka, Mimori Suzuko, Uchiyama Yumi, and Kurosawa Tomoyo (voice actors for Yuki Yuna, Togo Mimori, Inubozaki Fu, Inubozaki Itsuki). Nagatsuma Juri, voice actor for Miyoshi Karin, joined the group starting from Episode 4. Track Listing The song is written by Nakamura Kanata, composed and arranged by Okabe Keiichi (MONACA). The strings arrangement was done by Hoashi Keigo (MONACA). #Hoshi to Hana #Inori no Uta acoustic guitar ver. #Hoshi to Hana #Inori no Uta acoustic guitar ver. Opening Lyrics Romaji= Sakaraba sā Shizukeki mori no naka ima mezameta hana-tachi yo Kono yo ni nani wo omoi nani wo kanjiteru Ah shinjitsu hodo hito wo miryō suru mono wa nai kedo Ah shinjitsu hodo hito ni zankoku na mono mo nai no darou Saki hokore (saki hokore) omoi no mama ni Kono shunkan (kono shunkan) subete wo kakete Mugen no hoshi sura mo kasumu yō ni Yūki kokoro ni afure (Ikanaru) Ikanaru toki mo ikite Hanabira hitohira ni jōnetsu yadoshi hajimeta Matataku sono hitomi nani wo utsushiteru Ah tsuchi ni umeta chīsana tane hisoyaka ni warete Ah me wo dashitara yagate sora to mukai atte iku no darou Kagayake yo (kagayake yo) mabayui hodo ni Isshun ni (isshun ni) omoi wo komete Sono negai ga sekai wo michibiku Karada ni chikara michite (Hikari wo) Hikari matotte hashire Saki hokore omoi no mama ni Kono shunkan subete wo kakete Mugen no hoshi sura mo kasumu yō ni Yūki kokoro ni afure Kagayake yo (kagayake yo) mabayui hodo ni Isshun ni (isshun ni) omoi wo komete Sono negai ga sekai wo michibiku Karada ni chikara michite (Hikari wo) Hikari matotte hashire Sakaraba sā |-| Kanji= サカラバ　サア 静けき森の中　いま目覚めた花たちよ この世に何を思い　何を感じてる ああ　真実ほど人を魅了するものはないけど ああ　真実ほど人に残酷なものもないのだろう 咲き誇れ(咲き誇れ) 想いのままに この瞬間(この瞬間) 全てを賭けて 無限の星すらも霞むように 勇気　心に溢れ (いかなる)いかなる時も生きて 花びらひとひらに　情熱宿しはじめた 瞬くその瞳　何を映してる ああ　土に埋めた小さな種　密やかに割れて ああ　芽を出したらやがて空と向かい合っていくのだろう 輝けよ(輝けよ) 眩いほどに 一瞬に(一瞬に) 思いを込めて その願いが世界を導く カラダに力満ちて (ヒカリを)ヒカリまとって走れ 咲き誇れ　想いのままに この瞬間　全てを賭けて 無限の星すらも霞むように 勇気　心に溢れ 輝けよ(輝けよ) 眩いほどに 一瞬に(一瞬に) 思いを込めて その願いが世界を導く カラダに力満ちて (ヒカリを)ヒカリまとって走れ サカラバ　サア |-| English= If you bloom now... Oh, the flowers that have woken up now in the still and silent forest What are you thinking of and what are you feeling in this world? aa though there is no other thing that can fascinate humans more than the truth aa there is nothing that is more cruel to humans than the truth, right Bloom fully (bloom fully) as you want it Risking everything in this moment (in this moment) So that even the infinite stars begin to blur (Our) hearts overflowing with courage (No matter what) No matter what the situation is, living though it In each petal the passion began to build up What is being reflected in those twinkling eyes? aa the small seed that was buried in the ground is now quietly breaking open aa as along as it is sprouting, it will surely grow towards the sky one day, right? Shine (shine) brilliantly Putting all your feelings in this one moment (one moment) That wish will guide the world (Our) bodies are filled with strength (The light) Wrapped up in light, run Bloom fully as you want it Risking everything in this moment So that even the infinite stars begin to blur (Our) hearts overflowing with courage Shine (shine) brilliantly Putting all your feelings in this one moment (one moment) That wish will guide the world (Our) bodies are filled with strength (The light) Wrapped up in light, run If you bloom now... Navigation Category:Music